


Vengeance

by pseudodias



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Horror, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudodias/pseuds/pseudodias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Demetrius 'Dimitri' La Fleur Fitzgerald through his life of being a normal boy to a monster known as a hunter. Sometimes, the world may take everything that will break you....but give just one thing that makes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! This is a series based on my Hunter Dimitri Fitzgerald and I finally was able to write about him and answer some people's questions about him on tumblr. When I first roleplayed him there, people asked me questions or was curious about what happened so bad to him that made him be who he is. WELL, hopefully I can answer all these things in my story for any of you that has rped or asked questions and reads the story about his full life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are turned into a monster and locked away from the only life you knew...what more can you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the present day and gives insight on what changes has happened in Dimitri's life as a hunter.

Two weeks after the virus swept Mercy city; the entire east coast is wiped clean of humanity. And soon it becomes a global epidemic that spreads in the form of a sickness and a cure. CEDA tried to contain what they could, what little samples they managed from dead corpses until they too, became what they sampled. The cities, the towns, the countries, it belonged to the infected now. Any human that was stupid enough to draw a starved horde was ripped to pieces.

And for these two weeks, he would watch. From above. From afar. Wherever.

Captivated by confusion of it all. It's been years to him and decades since the pain settled. The ache and hollow rumble in his throat will forever surprise him, continue to frighten. He's cut his own tongue on the sharpness of his newfound canines, torn flesh with the razors of newly developed claws. Eyes burn, always itching and no matter how much he claws away skin, he can see the world and death that is woven.

He changed. He changed so fucking much that his own reflection scares him. It's this...pale guy with silver eyes and fangs. A never-ending stream of rustic blood dripping off his chin and glassy talons continue to wipe it away with unadulterated rage. _Who is he now?_ A man? A **monster**? He ponders the same questions night after night. The more he does something most sane people wouldn't, the more his brain tries to forget certain memories and motor skills. At times he can't even remember how to speak.

Even now he can't begin to fathom the comprehension of using his tongue to say words. So he continues to roar, bellow, scream and snarl. A never-ending fit of pain and confusion. This is the life CEDA gave him, forced him to welcome and accept without any remorse. Despite his mind always wanting to remain human, Dimitri feels no regret over tearing those scientists apart. Limb from limb. Whatever the cost, he can't let them win again. Weeks bring the purge, the bombs. The corpses of infected scattered about. And when the warring becomes too hostile, CEDA goes to the next level. Capturing infected and dragging them away to labs. Quite a success, too. Considering one of those specimens they managed to capture was Dimitri himself...


End file.
